herofandomcom-20200223-history
Montgomery Scott
Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen "Scotty" Scott was a human male in the Star Trek universe, first introduced in the episode Where No Man Has Gone Before. In the Original Star Trek TV series and in the first seven movies, Scotty was portrayed by the late James Doohan. Scotty was born in Scotland in 2222, the son of Montgomery Sr. and Arlyne Scott. As he was born before the timeline divergence of 2233, his early life matched that of his alternate reality counterpart. Scotty was the brother of Robert and Clara. He would eventually become the Uncle of Dannan and Peter. Being the eldest of an eldest son, he would come to inherit the family round shield and broadsword. Joining Starfleet in 2241 Scotty served on a variety of ships - including freighters, cruisers, and starships. In 2253 Scotty was assigned to the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), working for chief engineer Caitlin Barry. By the time the Enterprise returned to Earth in 2264 Scotty was next in line to be named chief engineer of the Enterprise. In 2265 Scotty was named the chief engineer and second officer of the Enterprise under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. He became friends with Kirk and many of the other senior staff, including Spock, Leonard McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov. More familiar with the systems of the Constitution class starships then those who built them at that point, Scotty became known as a miracle worker who could pull the Enterprise out of almost any difficulty. Scotty was fiercely proud of the Enterprise, while he would ignore insults against Captain Kirk a Klingon found out the hard way that he wasn't so sanguine about insults against the Enterprise. In addition to his engineering skills Scotty was also a qualified command officer who was called to command the ship when Kirk or Spock were away. Scotty was killed by the NOMAD probe in 2267, however the probe was able to revive him after Kirk ordered the probe to do so. After the five year mission concluded and Enterprise returned to Earth in 2270, Scotty remained onboard to oversee the most extensive refit of the Enterprise to date, under the command of Willard Decker. For the next 18 months Scott's oversaw the virtual reconstruction of the Enterprise. Scotty remained as chief engineer of the Enterprise for the rest of her existence. He fought against Khan Noonien Singh with the Enterprise crew. The battle was hard on Scotty, with his nephew Peter Preston dying in the attack. Then he was forced to watch helplessly as Spock apparently sacrificed himself to save the Enterprise from the Genesis Device. After Spock's first death Soctty played the bagpipes for Spock's funeral. In 2285 Starfleet decided that due to the amount of damage the Enterprise received in battle against Khan along with her age it was time to retire the Enterprise. By then holding the rank of Captain Scotty was assigned as Captain of Engineering on board the new USS Excelsior. Learning that they had to take Spock back to Vulcan, Scotty helped steal the Enterprise to go back to the Genesis Planet to retrieve Spock's body. Scotty sabotaged the Excelsior's engines so they were unable to pursue the Enterprise. When the Enterprise was damaged in battle against Klingons under the command of Kruge over the Genesis Planet, Kirk decided to destroy the Enterprise in order to keep her from being captured. Along with Chekov and Kirk he was one of three men to input the self destruct code into the computer before beaming to the surface of Genesis with the remaining Enterprise crew. A minute later Scotty's beloved Enterprise exploded, taking the Klingon boarding party with her. The hulk of the Enterprise was pulled down into the Genesis Planet's atmosphere by the planet's gravity well and burned up in the atmosphere as Scotty and his crew mates watched. Defeating the remaining Klingons Scotty, Kirk, and the others took over Kruge's ship. They took Spock's body back to Vulcan, where it was successfully reintergrated with Spock's katra. Scotty joyfully greeted his resurrected friend Spock. After three months Scotty voted with his fellow senior staff to return to Earth to face the consequences of his action. On the way back home he travelled back in time with the late Enterprise's senior staff to retrieve humpback whales to answer the call of an alien probe that was devastating Earth. The mission was successful and the whales were able to convince the probe to leave. In gratitude Starfleet dropped all the charges against Scotty. The senior staff was then assigned to a new ship, the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). The ship was somewhat fragile at first, but under Scotty's care the Enterprise-A earned her name and Scotty became almost as proud and loving of her as he did the previous Enterprise. Scotty remained as chief engineer until the retirement of the Enterprise in 2293. In 2294 Scotty, Kirk, and Chekov attended the dedication ceremonies on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B). During the dedication cruise Scotty helped rescue El-Aurian refugees and save the Enterprise from the Nexus. However Kirk disappeared at that time, taken into the Nexus. Scotty then retired from Starfleet. Leaving for the Norpin Colony on the Jenolen he and the others on the Jenolen disappeared in 2295. It was not until 2369 that the rest of the galaxy learned what happened - that the ship had crashed on a Dyson Sphere. Scotty and Ensign Matt Franklin were the only survivors. The two had placed themselves into a form of transporter stasis. Franklin died during the intervening years as his pattern deteriorated. Scotty was rescued by the Enterprise-D. Becoming friends with Geordi LaForge, Scotty helped save the Enterprise-D from the Dyson Sphere. With his zest for life renewed Scotty decided he wasn't ready to retire, and left to explore the galaxy on the shuttle the Enterprise loaned him. Eventually Scotty returned to Earth where he helped in the construction of the USS Honorious, a Sovereign class starship. After the Enterprise-D was destroyed in 2371, Starfleet decided to rename the Honorius as the Enterprise-E. By the mid 2380s Scotty was the commanding officer of the Galaxy class USS Challenger. Due to damage caused by his long transporter stasis, Scotty was unable to continue as Captain of the Challenger, and his friend Geordi LaForge assumed command of the vessel. When the ship was trapped in a rift, Scotty elected to remain on the ship and free his shipmates by using the engines to create a collapsing warp shell, which sealed the rift. Scotty was presumed lost after the rift was sealed. At Scotty's memorial service, Ambassador Spock felt that if anyone could have survived the collapsing static warp shell, it was Montgomery Scott. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Creator Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Revived Category:Loyal Category:Comic Relief Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Mentor Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Internet Heroes